ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Omnitrix, New Start part 2
New Omnitrix, New Start part 2, is the second episode of Ben 10 : Alien Blast Plot Ben and Gang meet a dangerous problem and meet a new ally Story Last time at Ben 10 : Alien Blast just check New Omnitrix, New Start part 1 NOW : City of Alkarta, Under Bellwood We then see Kevin and Gwen evacuating more civillians Kevin : Come on!, before the fire starts on getting to the entrance! Gwen : I see Ben! Jetray appears and lands Jetray transforms back to normal Ben : Guys, that guy was really fast Gwen : And he escaped you Ben : Yeah Gwen makes more Mana-Floors Kevin absorbs a wood A Tyronicalorey then pass them Ben's Omnitrix lighten up Omnitrix : DNA Sample of Tyronicalorey acquired Ben : Oh new alien! A huge boom is then heard Ben : Oh no, The Boom made the fire more stronger! Ben presses a button on his Omnitrix Ben switches aliens Ben presses a button on his Omnitrix Gwen : What are you doing Ben? Ben : I'm checking out my Omnitrix Gwen : In the middle of a full evacuation?! Ben : Ah-hah!, I knew this guy was here Gwen : Guy? Ben : New Omnitrix put Vulkhan in the main menu, Code X-102-1 Omnitrix : Code X-102-1 Target, DNA sample of Vulkhahonia moving to Main Menu in 1 minute Ben : Great! Kevin : What's so great with a Vulkhahonia? Ben : Well.. FLASHBACK : Fireman : Fire is on East Warehouse get here now! Fireman *on the phone* : GOT THAT! Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max appear with the rust bucket Fireman : Sir it ain't safe here! Ben : Not for me Ben runs behind the Rust Bucket Ben presses a button on his Omnitrix Ben : Let's see, Arcticguana lame, Four-Arms doesn't fit with the problem, Feedback later, Ah-hah! Heatblast! Ben slams his hand on the omnitrix Ben transforms to Vulkhan Vulkhan : Woah!, New alien awesome! Vulkhan runs to the fire Gwen : Ben!, I mean ALIEN! Fireman : Huh?! Vulkhan absorbs every fire approaching him Vulkhan : Oh this is just awesome! Volcano Lands Vulkhan is then seen fighting off Dr.Animo Dr.Animo : Because i Dr.Animo shall rule the world Ten Bennyson! Vulkhan : Hah!, say that to your new jail Animo! Dr.Animo presses a button The Volcanoes erupt Vulkhan : Gwen, Grandpa get outta here! Grandpa Max : What about you Ben? Vulkhan : Heh... Vulkhan absorbs the lava Dr.Animo : HOW?! Vulkhan : Magic, just Magic Washington, Dan's Do NUT eat shop after Secret of Omnitrix Ben : Come on, Come on! where is Vulkhan? Gwen : That stupid fire absorbing alien of yours? Ben : No, the greatest fire absorbing alien of mine! Dweeb! Gwen : *sigh* Ben : AH! I can't see him Gwen laughs Ben : Not funny Gwen PRESENT : Omnitrix : DNA Sample Vulkahonia moved to main menu Ben slams his hand on the omnitrix Ben turns to Vulkhan Vulkhan : Oh yeah! Vulkhan time! Vulkhan jumps to the Fire Gwen : I saw Vulkhan 3 times when we we're still 10 Kevin : Riigghht....well was he worth it to transform to? Gwen : Very Vulkhan absorbs the fire surrounding him The fire stops spreading The Civillians celebrate as they see the fire stop spreading Vulkhan transforms back to normal Ben bows Ben : Thank you, Thank you! An ice suddenly hits the ground near Ben Ben : Huh?! The Girl at the last episode is then seen Kevin : Hey you! The Girl looks at Kevin City of Alkarta, Watchtower Jet : Shoot, didn't hit him Amber appears Amber : Maybe you should hit the girl that saved him Jet aims at The Girl Jet fires The Girl gets shoot Kevin : Oh no! Ben turns Ben : Guys there is a sniper over there Gwen : Get him! Ben : I will The Civillians panic again Ben transforms to Eater Ben : Who's this guy?! Eater runs to the sniper Jet fires at Eater Eater opens his mouth Eater eats the laser Jet : Great an Eateracos just came by and eated the laser Amber : You mean Tennyson Jet : Yeah right right Jet fires more lasers Eater eats all the laser Jet fires Eater : Oh man this is awesome! The laser suddenly hits Eater's omnitrix symbol on his chest and transforms him to Tyronic Boom Tyronic Boom : Oh man! i new guy again Jet : Oh no Amber : Was your fault Jet, was your fault Jet fires some more Lasers at Tyronic Boom Tyronic Boom covers himself A mini-black hole appears in-front of Tyronic Boom and absorbs the laser Jet : Let's get outta here Amber! Amber : -sigh- fine! Metriono Teleporta! Jet and Amber teleports to the unknown Tyronic Boom transforms back to normal A bright red fire is then seen on the sky The bright red fire lands right next to Aeris Killor appears Killor : Who dares disturb my little friend? Gwen : We don't mean no harm Killor : Liar! Killor runs to Gwen Gwen : CANCELOR BLASTO! Gwen emits pink-laser like mana Killor gets pushed away Killor : Foolish try! Aeris wakes up Aeris : Aeris stands up quickly Aeris : Killor stop! Killor : Aeris are you okay? Aeris : I am Killor Killor : But you're injured Aeris : I'm fine Killor : This foolish humans tend to injure you my little friend Aeris : Killor, they did not do it Killor : Then who? Ben is then seen right behind Killor Ben : The Fast Dude earlier Killor : I don't speak with people i don't know Ben : Hey Aeris right?, are you okay? because you seriously got hurt with that laser earlier Gwen : Ben, don't forget about the Civillians Ben : Riight...they just ran away earlier Kevin : Dude, they ran away because of the shooting Ben : I know Kevin : And you might want to bring them back Ben : Oh right Ben goes outside Ben : Everybody! come back there is no more threat to be afraid of The civillians run back to they're city Ben : Guys....i think we just found a new member Gwen : How? Ben : You'll see End Spells used *By Amber **Metriono Teleporta *By Gwen **Cancelor Blasto Characters *Main Characters **Ben Tennyson (16 and 10 Years old) **Gwen Tennyson **Kevin Levin **Helen Wheels **Manny Armstrong **Grandpa Max **Aeris/Girl **Killor *Minor Characters **Fireman *Villians **Jet **Doctor Part **Amber **Mysterious Figure **Dr.Animo (Flashback) *Aliens used **By 16 Years old Ben ***Buster ***Jetray ***Tyronic Boom ***Vulkhan ***Eater ***Frost **By 10 Years old Ben ***Vulkhan (2x 1st time accidental transformation, selected alien was Heatblast) Trivia *Vulkhan was meant to be first appearing at New Omnitrix, New Start part 1 but then changed to here *It is revealed that at some time before Secret of The Omnitrix, Ben unlocked Vulkhan but got re-locked after Azmuth fixed the omnitrix Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 : Alien Blast Episodes